Thunderstorms
by downtherandomhole
Summary: My first story? Baz is looking for his boyfriend but he can't be found. My first fic, so please critique anything and everything.


The door slams shut. Baz walks into Simon and Penny's flat, soaking wet. He had forgotten his umbrella and worked multiple blocks away.

"Snow!" Baz called "Snow, where are you? I know you're home!"

Baz walks around a bit longer, hoping he doesn't track in mud or

get the floors wet.

"Snow! Where the fuck did you go?" Had continues looking, but can't find Simon. Not on the couch, not in Penny's corner (though that was a given. No one ever dares go there. It has her books and all of her work and boxes filled with crap only Penny knows about . When Micha visits, even he's too scared to get close to the little nook. Simon had guessed that she had hexed everything in her space, and Baz couldn't help but agree.)

He wasn't in the kitchen (but without Simon in there Baz did get to hide his surprise. Baz grabbed some sour cherry scones from the coffee shop and was hoping Simon would find them after he left) then Baz double checked, he wasn't hiding in a cabinet.

He wasn't in the bathroom and wasn't in Penny's room.

Baz was always hesitant about being in Simon's room. It was Simon's personal space, it was his whole mind. It was everything

important to Simon and more.

So Baz double checked the rest of the flat.

Finally, after yelling for him, Baz heard something. A soft "Here".

Coming from none other than Simon's room.

Baz finally went in.

And it was empty.

The window was closed, as well as the blinds. The bed was made, and the dresser was perfectly... Not neat... bUt We'Ll LoOk PaSt ThAt FoR nOw.

The closet was shut, and Baz started laughing.

"Snow?"

"Mmhm."

"Are... are you... are you in the closet?"

"Is there something funny about that?"

Simon's voice was shaky, thin, unhappy. Baz gave up the joke quickly and walked to the closet and opened it.

And, of course, there Simon was. Curled into a ball with a blanket on top of him and his toes poking out the end.

"Snow, Snow why?"

Baz opened the closet further, and sat down, slightly raising

Simon so he could put his (OnLy SlIgHtElY) shorter boyfriend on his lap.

Baz stretched Simon's legs out over his own, and put his head up.

He grabbed Simon's hand, laced his fingers with the others', and put both of their hands in the other man's lap.

Baz rested his head on Simon's shoulder from behind, and finally spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm f-fine." He was crying harder now, hicupping like a child, and could barely speak.

Baz could count the number of times he had seen Simon cry on under one hand. This added a finger, but he still had one to go before it was a full hand.

"Calm down, Simon. Then tell me."

"It-its nuu-nothing. Go-go away. Don't look at me, Baz."

"Simon, you never cry." Bad brushed a finger through his boyfriend's curls "And I've never seen you cry this hard. This isn't nothing."

Simon calms slightly, enough to lower his hiccuping. He opens his mouth to speak, but Baz tells him to wait, he stands up, leaves, and comes back with water. He gives the water to Simon, who places the water being him, before they put themselves into the same position as before.

Simon drinks the water, and keeps trying to speak. Baz shushes him every time, saying

"Words, Simon. You can tell me when I can understand your words."

Finally, Simon stops hicupping and finished the water. He turns his torso so he's slightly facing Baz, who says

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"

"Thunder."

"Thunder?"

"Thunder. And lightening."

"And lightening?"

"And lightening."

"I don't get it."

"They terrify me."

"Why? It's just what happens when two diffe-"

Simon cuts him off

"Don't go all sciencey on me, Basilton."

"Fine, fine. But why do they scare you?"

"I don't know, a lot if bad memories associated with them, I guess."

"Like?"

"Just... a lot of little things at the homes I was in."

"Oh."

"Yeah.." Simon turns back. "I'm a wimp, I know. I usually get through stuff like this on my own. I have no idea why I called you in but I don't want you to see me crying."

Simon stands up and holds out his hand.

"So, if you would, please Leave, Baz. I'm terrible and I don't need you reminding me."

Baz takes his boyfriend's hand and stands up.

Simon starts to walk him to the door, but Baz stays in place.

"Baz?"

Baz pulled in Simon, grabbing him by the waist and kissing him.

"Snow, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here, with you, until this storm is over. Okay?"

Simon leans up and kisses his boyfriend again.

"Alright."


End file.
